ninjahogfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Winduct
What brought you here to Sonic Fanon Wiki? I grew up with Sonic games and I have good memories from them. Me and user:Juely had been working on a fictional Sonic game together which was what we had always wanted as fans but never gotten. We were doing it the old fashioned way with pen and paper, writing the story by hand, making sketches, designing characters etc. As the idea developed we thought of publicizing it for fun and we found Sonic Fanon Wiki. 2. What do you like most about the wiki? The freedom it provides to fans to write and publish their ideas in an organized matter. I like that I can write my ideas about a game and yet make it look official and real because of the wiki layout. If you take a look at Wikipedia for example, you can see that some of our pages don't really differ all that much. They look similar and that's what I like about it; that we can make characters and games and still convey the feeling and atmosphere they would transmit if they were real. 3. Which of your pages are you most proud of? I am most proud of the first two'' Sonic Chronicles'' series, especially the first one Rise of the Heroes. They were written many years ago when I was still a kid but going through them I can see that everything comes together quite nicely. I always wanted a Sonic game that would be huge in scale and epic in scope. I believe that those two fan games we drafted with user:Juely encopass these features and came closest to our vision. Although I believe the second installment I Am the Future ''is better written and more focused I am most proud of ''Rise of the Heroes ''because it is the first one and a creator usually holds a special place for the first work. Although I am considering going back and editing a few parts here and there, I think it has a lot of strong moments in its story and an ambitious overall vision. 4. What are your future plans on the wiki? Currently I am working on another fan project on the wiki. Once I am finished with it I will write one or two ideas more and then leave. I hope that these fictional games become something more in the future than just a Sonic fan's ideas on the internet. 5. Who do you consider your closest friends on the wiki? I believe it has become apparent that I do not actively converse with members on the wiki. Throughout these 6 years I have solely worked on my projects without exchanging words with other members, as I did not find any need to do so. However, I consider user:Juely my closest friend because he is actually my brother. 6. Do you like chili dogs? I am not in a position to answer because I have never eaten one. Chili dogs do not exist in my country. But I do like ramps. 7. Who's your favorite character in the Sonic franchise? My favourite character in the Sonic'' franchise is Sonic the Hedgehog himself because he is what started it all. His character and design make for a great hero. I particularly like him most in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) ''because he has been developed the most than in any other game and we get to see his character deeper through his arc. If I were to exclude Sonic because he is the main character, I would go with Shadow the Hedgehog. 8. What is your experience with the Sonic video games? My first ''Sonic game experience was in the early 2000s with Sonic Advance and Sonic Heroes. I treasure the moments when I played these games and I feel lucky that I grew up with the Sonic games throughout the 2000s. I felt I was part of the team going on an adventure with them. I attribute a lot of the imagination I have to these games. They have influenced me in my professional work too I might add. 9 .The Sonic Boom TV series is getting a second season pretty soon! Have you watched any of the show already, and if so, what do you think of it? I have not watched the show because it is not aired in my country and because I am not interested. I have watched a few parts from a couple of episodes on Youtube and it doesn't look like Sonic ''to me. 10. Finally, you heard about the recently announced Sonic Mania and Sonic Project 2017? If so, what do you think about them? Yes I did. In my opinion, SEGA has yet again chosen the safe way to deliver material to its fans, which is by going back to its roots and emulating past successes. Instead of working on something fresh, original and groundbreaking that would make for a great video game'' than just a good Sonic ''game they try to win over fans' hearts through nostalgia and things that we have just seen. It might be early to judge at this stage, but I believe what Sonic fans truly want is a ''Sonic game which is dark, serious, epic and emotional, with immersive fast-paced action and characters who contribute to the story. We will have to wait and see what these games will deliver. Personally however, I am not impressed. Welcome Greetings, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Winduct page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Detective SkullWolf (talk) 20:30, August 1, 2016 (UTC)